Four (Numberblocks episode)
This page is about the episode. For the character, go to Four (character). Four '''is the sixth episode of the first season of Numberblocks. Story One, Two, and Three are cloudwatching. Three counts three square clouds. Another one appears. Three wants to get rid of it. Then One jumps on her. 3 + 1 = 4 Four appears! Four counts the four square clouds. Two follows Four to the magic mirror. It creates another Four. 4 - 1 = 3 When Three sees the green Numberblock, she is upset and says "This won't do! I'm Three! I want to be the biggest!" At first, Four thinks it's hard, but then he changes from vertical to square. Three is pleased to see that he is about Two's height. She asks him what's so special about being square. Four sings about things that come in fours and the shape he likes the most: squares. Lyrics I'm 4 Have you met me before? I'm 1 more than 3 That's plain to see 3 + 1 = me I'm 4 1, 2, 3, 4 4 legs on a table 1, 2, 3, 4 4 legs make the table more stable. Ohh! 1, 2, 3, 4 4 wheels on a go-kart Without 4 wheels Your no-go go-kart Will be stuck right back at the start I'm 4 Have you met me before? I'm... 1 more than... 3 That's plain to see 3 + 1 = me I'm 4 I can be thin and tall I can be low and long I can be shaped like the letter L But the best shape of all Is stout and strong What shape is this? Can you tell? I like to be square I like to see square things everywhere Anywhere there's a square You'll find me right there Square cheese on square bread Square quilt on a square bed Square is where it's at Of that you can be sure of Anywhere there's a square You'll find 4 1, 2, 3, 4, 4 sides 1, 2, 3, 4, 4 corners Square! Is the shape for me It has four corners and four sides, you see When four blocks make one big block, I'm solid as a rock I like to be square I like to see square things everywhere Anywhere there's a square You'll find me right there Square windows, square door Square tiles on a square floor Square sun, square clouds Square flowers and square cows Square holes for square pegs Square chickens and square eggs Square is where it's at Of that you can be sure Anywhere there's a square You'll find 4 I'm 4 Have you met me before? I'm 1 more than 3 That's plain to see 3 + 1 = me I'm 4. Trivia * Song: I'm Four (Have You Met Me Before?) * The instrumental version of the song can be heard in 4's games in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. * A transparent image of Four saying "Can't you tell?" is found on the Cbeebies website. Error * When Three arranges in 2+1 form, her right arm is missing. Gallery 4 t.PNG|"I can be shorter!" 4 dog.PNG|4's "low and long" form 4 l.PNG|"I can be shaped like a letter L" This won't do! I'm Three! I want to be the biggest!.PNG|"This won't do! I'm 3. I want to be the biggest." 4_on_Square_Quilt_Bed.PNG|Four on a square bed with a square cheese bread Look! Another Four!.png|Four with a magic mirror 1 MORE THAN 3, That's plain to see..png|"One more than three, that plain to see." Category:Episodes